Den
The Den is found in the Snow area and relates to the Rukiryaxe. The Den, often referred to as the Eagle Club, Secret Club, Secret Hideout, Hidden Bunker, Eagle Bunker, etc., is an underground bunker found in the Snow area. It is found far to the right of the Taiga entrance, under a small hatch in the snow found below a red Eagle symbol that is attached to the wall. For many beginners, it tends to be very hard to locate, or even find the Red Eagle without guidance from other players. Found under a steel hatch, it is a small chasm made primarily out of grey stone. Inside the player will find a small path leading to an assortment of tables, chairs with three characters (Rukiryo, Gusmanak, and Zolarketh), crates and barrels, a few ceiling lights, a large Eagle banner which is less transparent than the one located above the hatch, a few wall torches, and a small gap in the ceiling. The walls are made primarily out of stone, as stated above, but it is a grey color that does not match the brown colored rocks above, suggesting that the walls are quarried from the Volcano Obstacle. The Den plays a key role in the Rukiryaxe Quest. It is the place that the player will deliver 4 important objects--that being the Bag of Sand, Can of Worms, Lightbulb, and Dynamite. In order to obtain the Rukiryaxe, the player must go through a series of steps involving buying the mentioned items and delivering them to the Den.''' It is ''highly ''recommended to bring a vehicle for the quest in order to reduce travel time. '''First, the player must obtain the three above items, preferably starting with the Bag of Sand found at the Wood R Us for 1,600 Money. It is recommended to keep it boxed until arrival later on at the Hideout. After purchasing the Bag of Sand, the player must spend 100$ to access the Bridge into the Plains biome. Once in the Plains, the player should turn right into the Safari Shopping District and pull over at the Furniture Store if it is open (open during daytime). The player must walk to the back of the store, pick up the Lightbulb on its respective display stand, and bring it to the front counter and pay 2,600 Money to purchase the Lightbulb. Once purchased, the player must travel behind the Furniture Store store (again, preferably keeping the items boxed) and continue forward to Shack Shop, found up against a cliffside, usually covered by trees. Upon arrival to Shack Shop, the player will enter the shack and turn right, grabbing the Can of Worms, and purchasing it at Bob's counter for 3,200 Money. The player must buy a stick of Dynamite (220$) if the Snow area entrance is not clear. Once all of the items are accounted for, the player must travel back to the Bridge and pay another 100$ for the Bridge Fee if the bridge has raised within the time that the player has spent in the Plains. The player will then traverse all the way across the Spawn Area to the Snow area entrance found behind the Wood Dropoff, known notably for the Rocks that come from The Snow Cave. The player will then unbox the Dynamite, set it upright somewhere in the center of the rock cluster, and click 'E' to detonate. Beware--Dynamite will destroy not only the rocks, but will kill any player standing too close and will send debris flying in multiple direction if trees are in the way. Once the rocks are safely detonated, bring the remaining three objects into the Biome. Turning a sharp right, the player will travel along the cliffside wall until he/she notices a transparent Red Eagle found attached to the wall. As stated above, the Hatch is found below the eagle and is accessed by pressing 'E' on it. Once the items are in the Hideout, the player must unbox every item and set them preferably upright. The player must follow the instructions below. #Set the Bag of Sand on Zolarketh's plate, located in the back wearing mostly black. #Set the Lightbulb on Rukiryo's plate--found wearing mostly white with a Red Ice Crown. #Set the Can of Worms on Gusmanak's plate, found wearing mostly gold. Once the above steps are complete, angelic music will play and the Rukiryaxe will drop onto the table from the ceiling hole, and will become a loose item that the player can pick up and use as a regular axe. However, the player must be alert because any player can grab the Rukiryaxe once it has descended from the hole. Category:Rukiryaxe Category:Anomalies Category:Good pages Category:Unsuitable InfoBox Category:Easter Eggs Category:Artificial Features